


Althea Frutex

by sun_mhei_lynn_5739



Series: Unreturned Love [2]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101
Genre: Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_mhei_lynn_5739/pseuds/sun_mhei_lynn_5739
Summary: His eyes never left the older, in awe with his beauty. He felt a hole being dug while he danced, with every move the hole felt… deeper. And their eyes met, he smiled. And he fell. In this hole called love, deep and impossible to escape.He fell in love with Kim TaedongAnd he fell pretty damn hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**A**

          His eyes never left the older, in awe with his beauty. He felt a hole being dug while he danced, with every move the hole felt… deeper. And their eyes met, he smiled. And he fell. In this hole called love, deep and impossible to escape.

 

          He fell in love with Kim Taedong

 

          And he fell pretty damn hard. 

 

* * *

 

**L**

 

          “Urghh” Shihyun laid his head on the table, paying no mind to his food.

 

          “Let me guess, your boss?” Donghan took a bunch of strawberries from Shihyun’s lunch tray.

 

          Shihyun’s head moved, which Donghan interpreted as a nod. “He wants me to work at the café today”

 

          “And?” Donghan took the meat from his tray.

 

          “I’m supposed to work at the flower shop today. How am I suppose to work at two different places at once?! And quit eating my food!” Shihyun hit the taller.

 

          “Can’t help it, I’m a growing child” Donghan drank his soda.

 

          “Stop growing, you goddamn giant” Shihyun muttered eating the sandwich he brought.

 

          “That ain’t me, that’s Hyunbin-hyung”

 

          “Speaking of Hyunbin-hyung. He asked me to tell you to show his friend around town because he landed himself in detention”

 

          Donghan groaned. “Couldn’t he ask Sanggyun-hyung?”

 

          “No, I asked already. He’s in detention with Hyunbin-hyung”

 

          “Kenta-hyung?”

 

          “Apparently, he’s going on a date with Yongguk-hyung” Donghan heard a tinge of annoyment in his friend’s voice, but decided not to press on it.

 

          “Taehyun-hyung?”

 

          “Dance club”

 

          Donghan sighed in defeat. “Who’s the guy anyway?”

 

          “Ummm…I can’t remem-Oh! It’s Kim Taedong”

 

          “Hello…”

 

          Both Donghan and Shihyun jumped from their seats.

 

          “Err- hi? I’m Donghan” He extended his hand.

 

          “Taedong” Taedong shook Donghan’s hand, smiling.

 

          _‘Fuck, he’s cute’_

          Shihyun waved at him “Hi! I’m Shihyun”

 

          Shihyun sent a signal towards Donghan, though he didn’t saw. Too busy staring.

 

          Taedong waved back.

 

_‘Look at him being adorable’_

          “Hyunbin-hyung said that you’ll show me around

          _‘Shit, say something cool’_

          “Huh? What? Oh yeah, I mean I- “ From the corner of his eye he could see Shihyun facepalm. “-I’ll see you at the… the gates! Yeah the gates… after school… Taedong-ssi”

 

          _‘Nailed it’_

          “Thanks” Taedong smiled leaving.

 

          _‘The adorableness is too much for me’_

“You sound stupid” Shihyun said once Taedong was out of earshot.

 

          “Shut up, you look stupid” Donghan grumbled.

 

          “Admit it, you got a tiny crush on the new kid”

 

          “Can you blame me? The guy’s an eye candy”

 

          Shihyun hummed “Yeah I do, you hoe”

 

* * *

 

 

**T**

          _“The club isn’t the best place to find love so-“_

 _  
_           Donghan stared at Taedong’s reflection, when their eyes met.

 

          Taedong casually winked at him. That caught Donghan off guard, causing him to trip.

 

          Taedong howled with laughter, followed suit by Sanggyun, then the rest.

 

          “Fuck off” Donghan grumbled.

 

          “5 minute break!” Taehyun yelled, the team is too out of focus to continue.

 

          Donghan went outside, it was cooler outside compared to the sweaty practice room.

 

          He drank some of his water and poured the rest of it on him.

 

          He shivered as the wind passed by.

 

         “You’re gonna get a cold” Taedong threw a towel at him.

 

         Taedong dried the younger’s hair. Donghan could feel his face heat up.

 

        He swatted the elder’s hand. “I’ll do it myself” Donghan went back to the practice room

 

* * *

 

 

**H**

 

     Donghan sat beside Shihyun, laying his head on the table screaming.

 

    Shihyun let out a sigh. “Let me study Donghan” he paid no heed to his friend.

 

    “At least ask me what’s wrong!” Donghan glared at him.

 

    Another sigh. “So what’s wro-Hey!

    “Don’t look at your phone!” Donghan snatched the phone, exiting the message between him and Sohee.

 

    “So what’s wrong?”

 

    “It’s Taedong, I th-“

 

    “Hold up” Shihyun raised his hand at him. “For the last time Donghan, I don’t ever want to hear you gush about _‘his smile bright as a star’_ or _‘how you managed to pop a boner, watching him do body rolls’_. Seriously! It’s disgusting!” Shihyun made air quotations and all.

 

   “I think I like him”

 

   “I thought we already established that”

 

   “No! I meant like- _like like_ “

 

    “Are you in third grade? Who says that anymore?”

 

    “I’m serious here! I think I really like him, the room seems brighter when he’s there. It feels like everything is okay if he’s with me and even if he isn’t there I can’t stop thinking about him”

 

    “Why is that a problem?”

 

    “Because I have to do stupid things-“

 

    “I think you already did in more than one occasion”

 

    “What should I do?”

 

    “Again, why are you asking me for advice?”

 

    “Because you don’t make yourself a fool in front of your crush”

 

    “That’s because I don’t have one”

 

     “Yongguk-hyung”

 

    “I don’t like Yongguk-hyung”

 

    “Whatever but!-“

 

    “You want to date him, right?”

 

    “Yes!”

 

   “Then confess”

 

   “But!”

 

    “If he says yes, good for you. If not, oh well at least you’re still friends. If he doesn’t want to be friends, I’ll ask Hyunmin-hyung to beat him up. But, you won’t know unless you try”

 

   “You’re right. I’ll think I’ll go now” Donghan stood up, leaving.

 

   “Shihyun-nah, why are you looking at inspirational confession tips on Google?”

 

   “Hello, Woodam-hyung”

 

* * *

**E**

  Donghan ran around, trying to find Taedong. He saw the older heading to the practice room.

 

  “Taedong-hyung!” Donghan yelled, getting the older’s attention.

 

  “What’s up Donghan?” Donghan stopped in front of him, trying to calm his heart from all the running or maybe from all the nervousness.

 

  “I need to tell you something”

 

  “Hmm?”

 

  “I- I like- I mean I”

 

_‘Holy shit, this is harder than I thought’_

  “I mean I li- Never mind, what are you up to?”

 

_‘Dammit, Donghan you loser’_

 

  “Practice. You can come watch, if you want”

 

  Donghan nodded, matching the elder’s pace.

 

_“Can’t stop me now”_

 

  Donghan watched the elder’s dance. It was strong, powerful, fast and yet every movement held grace and fluidity. Donghan only stared at him, his moves, his eyes.  

  His eyes never left the older, in awe with his beauty. He felt a hole being dug while he danced, with every move the hole felt… deeper. And their eyes met, he smiled. And he fell. In this hole called love, deep and impossible to escape.

 

   He fell in love with Kim Taedong

 

   And he fell pretty damn hard. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A**

 

          “Oh, Donghan. I- I’m. I’m really so-”

 

          “It’s alright! I didn’t really expect much” Donghan grinned at the older.

 

          “We’re still friends, right?”

 

          “Of course,” Donghan winced as he breathes.

 

          _‘Damn. I didn’t know getting rejected hurts this much’_

“Donghan, are you okay?”

 

          “Yeah! I think I’ll get going hyung, bye” Donghan ran away.

 

          _Hurts. Can’t breathe._

* * *

 

**F**

 

          “You sure you don’t want anything?”

 

          “I’m fine mom” Donghan coughed through the mask, scratching his throat.

 

          “I’ll call school to let them know you’re absent”

 

          “Thanks mom” He covered himself under the blanket, so his wincing can’t be noticed.

 

          “I’ll be downstairs when you need anything honey”

 

          The door shut and Donghan sped to the bathroom.

 

          First… blood, splattered across the sink. He desperately tried to scrub the redness.

 

          _‘Theycan’tknow.Nonononono-‘_

Donghan bit his lips, hurling. He coughed, chocking. He hurriedly tried to get rid of the petals.

 

          _White with its tips red as if it was drenched by blood._

Just like his love for him. Extremely pure, but deadly, as if with every fallen petal he was closer.

 

          Closer to falling.

 

* * *

 

**R**

          Donghan sat next to Shihyun, practically collapsing on the chair.

 

          “Morning Donghan, why were you absent?”

 

          “…sick” Donghan coughed.

 

          “Donghan are you okay?” Shihyun’s voice was filled with worry… probably. Donghan can’t think straight right now.

 

          “m’fine” Donghan laid on his desk, using his arms to cover his face.

 

          “If you say so… Morning Taedong-hyung” Donghan felt his body tensed, as he hold his breath.

 

          _‘Not like it’s my first time to hold my breath’_ Donghan bitterly thought as he felt something pricking his chest.

 

          “Morning Shihyun-nah” Just his voice seemed to relieved all his pain.

 

          “Good morning Donghan” And just like that he changed his mind. It was painful being called liked that but never in the way he wanted.

 

          “Morning hyung”

 

          It hurts. Having a constant reminder that he can’t have him. That with every petal, he has to remember he can’t make him happy the way he can light his world up.

 

          And it hurts that way, a suffering that no person should ever experience. Too painful that sometimes he just wants to end it… but he won’t.

 

          He could but he won’t.

 

          Because at the end of the day, despite the suffering, he still loves him.

 

          And he can’t bear to lose the one he loved.

 

* * *

 

 

**U**

          “I-Is that?”

 

          “Yep”

 

          Donghan frowned. _‘Don’t give me that look Shihyunnie, please’_

“And you have…”

 

          Donghan wanted to cry, he wanted to throw his arms around his friend and just cry. But he just gave a nod.

 

          “Who is it?”

 

          Donghan refused to look at him. He knew he was probably wrong, throwing his life away for some guy.

 

          But Taedong wasn’t just some guy, he was so much more than that.

 

          “It’s Taedong isn’t?”

 

          Silence was the only thing you could hear, and yet, it felt like a thousand words.

 

          “It’s- It’s alright. You’ll get treated and every- everything will be fine”

 

          A smile.

 

          “I mean- I- you’ll get. You will get treated right? _Right?_ ”

 

          And yet, in his silence, held the answer.

 

          “I’m sorry-“ Donghan choked back a sob.

 

          “-I don’t want. I just don’t want to forget” He flinched with every word.

 

          _‘I can’t forget, I don’t want to’_

 

* * *

 

 

**T**

          Donghan closed the door, taking his shoes off.

 

          “Oh, you’re here son”

 

          “Hey Dad”

 

          “Oh! You’re early, go rest, I’ll tell you when dinner’s ready”

 

          “Thanks Mom”

 

          Donghan went to a hacking fit. _‘Shit. I should have worn my mask’_

“Donghan, are you alright?!” His father patted his in hopes to soothe the pain.

 

          _It didn’t_

He could taste the blood in his mouth. He wanted to swallow it, despite how disgusting it was.

 

          _‘Theycan’tknow’_

But he couldn’t. It splattered to the ground, tainting white tiles.

 

          _‘Nonononononono’_

Donghan could barely hear anything. His heart was beating so loud, ramming to his ribs.

 

           A scream. Someone carrying him. A door opened. A car starting. A building in white with white walls and white uniforms and yet Donghan was seeing red.

 

          “His surgery will be scheduled next week”

 

          _‘Nonononononono’_

 

* * *

 

 

**E**

 

           Donghan winced as he let out a sigh. Hospitals makes him sick.

 

          _‘Then again I’m already sick’_

_“_ Donghan?” He tensed at the voice.

 

          “What are you doing here?! Shouldn’t you be in the hospital?” Taedong came closer to him, wrapping a scarf on his neck.

 

          _‘His hands feel so warm’_

“Come on I’ll take you to the hospital” Donghan grabbed his hand, halting Taedong.

 

          “L-later. I want to- I want to see. Can you dance for me please? I just, to see”

 

          “Okay, don’t talk. It’ll just hurt more”

 

          _“Thank you”_ he mouthed at the older.

 

          And it began again, him falling deeper. With vines and thorns entangling him, _he can’t escape._

And when he finally thought he was climbing the cliffs, he got pushed back in.

 

* * *

 

 

**X**

          Shihyun looked around the cemetery, gripping the flowers in hand.

 

          “What are you doing?” Shihyun screamed.

 

          “Yongguk hyung!” Shihyun hit the older. “You scared the life out of me”

 

          “Doesn’t answer my question”

 

          “…I wanted to give this flowers to Donghan…” Shihyun glared at the bouquet of flowers, after what happened he can’t seem to like those stuff.

 

          “What about you hyung?”

 

          “Followed you here. Come on, I’ll take you home after this”

 

          “Thanks, hyung”

 

          Shihyun left a bouquet of Donghan’s favorite flowers. _White ones with the tips of the inside tainted blood red._

_‘Althea Frutex’_ Shihyun scoffed. He truly was consumed by it.

         

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this during Valentines... whoops


End file.
